


[Podfic] Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofUnsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)by LaynaVileAuthor's summary:Will sways slightly where he stands, swallows harshly but nods all the same. "Y-yes." His words are slightly slurred, Hannibal worries."You're sick.""What? No, I'm not,""You need to see another doctor.""No, no, it's just the after effects of my heat."AKAHannibal notices a change in Will's scent, and Will doesn't remember what happened during his heat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643289) by [LaynaVile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uihnay75kr7zvvw/Unsteady%20Uncertain.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:21 | 3.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LaynaVile for allowing me to podfic their work. I read it this morning and I kind-of fell in love with it.


End file.
